The kitsune and the Taijutsu spetialist
by hiddenlotuselee
Summary: One day Kakashi decides to take his team to train with gai's team. but as Naruto and Lee start to hang out they start to develop a relationship. horrable summery I know. LeeNaruto, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry this took so long. I had to rewrite this story and I had vacation last week and I got sick so I couldn't use the computer and I had to start writing a friend of mines story and OH NO RUN ON SENTENCE!

But I hope you like this story. I decided to spice things up and wrote a LeexNaruto story. I hope its good sense there isn't a lot of this paring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Naruto and his team were walking though the forest.

"Kakashi-sensei! Where are we going?" Naruto wined, boredly folding his arm behind his head.

"I already told you. We're training with Gai's team today." Kakashi said as he tried to focus on his book.

"How many times have you read that book?" Sakura asked with a sigh.

"Is there lots of penis action?" Sai asked.

"No."

"Oh. Well then no thanks." Sai looked away and everyone sighed. Soon they came to a training field and saw only Neji and Tenten.

"Hey where's bushy brow and bushy brow-sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked around. Neji and Tenten just stared with blank looks which kind of creped him out. Kakashi blinked and turned around.

"Yo." He said to Gai who was trying to sneak up on him. Gai jumped back with a scream. This made Naruto laugh, Sakura giggle, and Sai just stand there.

"Gotcha!" A vice yelled and Naruto felt some one grab him by the waist. Naruto screamed and jumped into the nearest tree. He clung to the tree branch and glared down at Lee who was laughing at him. Then everyone else started laughing. Even Sai kind of pretended to laugh.

"What!? What's so funny?" The blond yelled, still clutching to the tree branch.

"You forgot your pants." Lee said as he held up Naruto's pants.

"Hey!" Naruto jumped down and ran after Lee. Lee ran away laughing.

"Yosh! Go Lee!" Gai yelled and tried to steal Kakashi's pants but Kakashi poked him on the forehead.

"No." He said and pushed Gai away. Gai just stared until Sai walked over.

"Hey." Gai looked at him and took a step away. "Did you know…" Sai stepped closer to him and leaned in to whisper. "You have no penis." Gai stared at him for a moment then ran away.

"Kakashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he yelled and hid behind his rival. "Sai's mean!"

"Oh well." Kakashi sighed and kept reading.

"What kind of rival are you!" Gai screamed and went into a fetal position. Kakashi sighed again and looked up to watch Lee and Naruto. Naruto had made a bunch of shadow clones and they were all trying to catch Lee. But Lee was to fast for them. Kakashi stuck out his foot as Lee ran by. Lee tripped and Naruto pounced on him.

"Give them back!" Naruto yelled as they fought on the ground. Kakashi, being the pervert he is, put his book away and watched. Gai noticed and broke up the fight.

"Lee give him back his pants and start training." He said and went to go yell at Kakashi for being a pervert. Lee gave Naruto his cloths and dragged him over to the group.

"Ok. Today we're going to be training in groups of two. The reason for this is so you can learn different styles of attacks." Kakashi said before elbowing Gai.

"Hm? What? You lost me." He said. Kakashi sighed and waked him over the head.

"This is stupid." Sai mumbled. Then he noticed Neji was staring at him.

"Why do you wear bondage?" Neji asked and was attacked by one of Sai's lion drawings. Sakura grabbed Tenten and dragged her off some where while Lee did the same to Naruto.

"Ok I will teach you how to use my Taijutsu! But first!" He turned Naruto around and pushed him into a training post. "You must do 300 punches, 500 kicks, 1,000 push ups and finally 200 laps!" Naruto looked over his shoulder and glared at Lee.

"Fine but you have to make a shadow clone." He said and laughed because he knew Lee couldn't do it. Lee faltered but regained himself and clenched a fist.

"Fine I accept!" He yelled and Naruto sweat dropped as the Taijutsu specialist sat down and tried to focus his chakra. As for Neji and Sai…well Neji was being attacked by three lions while Sai watched with a fake smile on his face. And then there was Sakura showing Tenten some healing jutsu while Tenten showed her how to…throw stuff. No one made any progress.

By sun down Naruto was only half way though his push ups, Lee was still trying to make a clone and failing miserably, Neji was died temporarily, Sai fell asleep, and Tenten had been hit by a hundred weapons of various types and had to be healed by Sakura.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Kakashi said to himself. He looked at Gai and saw he was eating something.

"What are you eating?" He asked suspiciously.

"Mushroom."

"From where?"

"I found it." Suddenly Kakashi attacked him and tried to make him spit it out.

Mean while Naruto collapsed from exostion. He rolled onto his back and panted heavily.

"I don't know…how you…do it." Naruto said between pants. He looked to the side and saw Lee had fallen asleep, sitting up and still making a hand seal. Naruto glared at him but hurt too much to do anything else.

"Hey. Hey! Bushy brow! Wake up!" He yelled. Lee just flopped backward and started to snore. Naruto pulled up a clump of glass and dirt and threw it at him. It hit Lee in the chest and he sat strait up.

"What the…" He glared at Naruto then started to laugh.

"Naruto-kun are you finished?" He asked cheerfully. Naruto sighed and threw his head back.

"You'll never get my mushroom!" They both looked up and saw Gai and Kakashi were fighting.

"Gai the mushroom's poisonous! We need to throw the rest out and go to the hospital…again!"

"Neve…" Gai paused and suddenly passed out once the mushroom took effect. Lee freaked out and everyone ran over.

"He's fine. It happens all the time." Kakashi sighed as he lifted Gai onto his back. Then he left for the hospital.

"So what now?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Sai replied. Then he made another lion thingy to chase Neji. Tenten and Sakura left while arguing about Sakura's horrible aim. Sai just left Neji and Naruto and Lee stayed behind.

"So what now?" Naruto asked.

"We should engage in the youthful activity of hanging out!" Lee shouted and made everyone in a five mile radius deaf.

"Um…Ooookay." Naruto replied and took a step back.

"Why won't you help me?!" Neji screamed in the background after a short silence.

"Good! Now we can catch up!" Lee yelled excitedly and grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto blushed slightly as he was pulled away.

"Wait! Don't leave me!" Neji yelled and tried to limp after them. But the lion thingy pounced on him and tried to kill him again.

"Sorry Neji! Maybe later!" Lee yelled over his shoulder before they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok that's the first chapter. Obviously it's more funny than angsty right now but it will get that way later on.

Oh and make sure you read my friends story Beloved fox. I had to type it for her so any SasuNaru fans reading this better read her story to.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2!...I have nothing else to say now READ!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Lee lead Naruto all the way to the Ichiraku ramen stand. He knew Naruto likes this place.

"Um Lee." Naruto suddenly said. "You don't have to hold my hand." Lee looked down and blushed when he saw he was still holding his hand. He let go and scratched the back of his head. They both sat down and soon after the old man put a bowl in front of each of them.

Thanks old man!" Naruto said and dug in. Lee also thanked him and started eating.

"So Naruto-kun, how was your training?" Lee asked though a mouthful of food. Naruto pulled away from his bowl to take a breath.

"Ok I guess. I'm a lot better now so something must have worked." He said and laughed. Lee smiled.

"I wish you would have taken the time to visit me though. You have been back for a little over a month." Lee said, pretending to be sad.

"Sorry I've been busy. You know getting Sasuke back and all."

"Oh…right." Lee looked down at his bowl sadly.

"So how have you been?" Naruto continued, not noticing Lee's sadness.

"Well I became a Chunin but I guess you know that. I learned a lot more Taijutsu; I got a new apartment…"

"Wait you live alone?" Naruto interrupted.

"Do not interrupt people." Lee chastised. "And yes I do. You see my mother and father died on a mission. I was raised by some family friends till I graduated and I moved out. What about you?"

"Well my parents died when I was a baby. So I didn't really know them. But sadly I was always alone. I mean the jonin took care of me and all but they didn't care about me." Naruto said as he finished his bowl. Lee looked down at his bowl in sorrow. Suddenly he didn't feel like eating any more. He pushed the bowl over to Naruto who took it with out question. Lee turned his head to watch him eat.

"I really missed you Naruto-kun." Lee said with a slight blush.

"Oh um…" Naruto laughed nervously as he set his bowl down.

"You forgot about me didn't you?" Lee said as he started feeling jealous and angry.

"Sorry bushy brow I…"

"Stop calling me that! I have a name!" Lee shouted as he abruptly stood up. Then he left.

"Uh wait aren't you going to help me pay!" Naruto yelled after him. He sighed and pulled out a hand full of ryo to pay. Then he decided to follow Lee to see what was wrong. He followed him all the way back to an apartment complex. He jumped up to a window but got a shoe thrown at his face because it was the wrong one.

"Sorry!" He shouted and went to the window on the second floor. He jumped in just as Lee walked in. Lee stared at him then threw a random shoe.

"What the hell!" He yelled as he ducked.

"Do not break into other peoples houses!" Lee scolded.

"Well what's your problem?" Naruto shouted. Lee gestured for him to be quiet.

"You just forgot me. That hurt." Lee said sadly.

"Well sorry if I was busy." Naruto said. Lee looked down at the corned of the room. Then looked back up with a smile.

"Well sense you are here we can watch a movie!" He said excitedly. Naruto was freaked out by his sudden mood swing, but Lee eventually convinced him to stay. So they watched movies until midnight when they fell asleep.

Lee woke up an hour later. The T.V. was still on and he squinted from the brightness of it. Then he noticed a weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Naruto was leaning against him, fast asleep. He blushed as he stared at the blond. Naruto had removed his headband and jacket so he was in only his pants and a black t-shirt. Lee had removed his vest so he could feel the warmth clearly though his spandex.

Lee slowly got up and gently laid him down on the couch. He turned off the T.V. and went into a different room. He came back a few seconds later with a blanket and a pillow. He lifted Naruto's head to place the pillow under it and threw the blanket over him. He stood there a moment and watched him with a blush. He didn't know why he suddenly felt this way. Or why he was so mad earlier. Could he…

'What am I thinking?' he though as he shook his head. He turned and went into his room to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't for a while. But with typing my friend's story and being excited about anime Boston I had no time. Which reminds me I went to anime Boston!...wait I just said that…oh well! It was awesome! I dressed as Lee and if anyone went on Saturday I was the girl who's pants didn't match her shirt and was with a girl dressed as Edward and another girl dressed as Naruto along with two other girls who didn't dress up and a boy who looked like McLoven! There were so many Tenten's there to. And four Neji's and one Gai-sensei who I didn't have time to hug, sad face T-T. And at the end some fan peoples took pictures of me! But any way here's the story.

Chapter 3

The next morning Naruto woke up in an unfamiliar room. He sat up and suddenly realized he had fallen asleep on Lee's couch. He jumped up and went to the bedroom.

"Hey bushy brow wake up!" He shouted as he banged on the door. He heard a loud thump then a few moments later Lee answered the door. Naruto blushed when he saw Lee was only in a pair of boxers.

"What is it?" He asked tiredly.

"What time is it?" Naruto asked. Lee looked over his shoulder at his alarm clock. Then he gasped.

"It is past ten!" We are late!" He exclaimed and ran to his closet to get dressed. Naruto went to grab his head band and jacket. They both grabbed some snack to eat as breakfast and pulled their shoes on as they jumped out the door. When they got out side of the building they said good bye and parted ways. Naruto had a mission and Lee training.

When Naruto got to the mission room he saw everyone, even Kakashi, was already there.

"Wow Naruto you're later than I am." Kakashi sighed, not really caring.

"What were you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I stayed up late with bushy brow. Then we over slept." Naruto said as he folded his arms behind his head.

"What were you two doing?" Sai asked with a stoic expression

"Yeah what ere you two doing?" Kakashi asked and Jiriaya popped in upside down outside the window.

"Oh we had some ramen and watched some movies." Naruto replied, not really noticing Kakashi's tone. Kakashi looked disappointed and Jiriaya swore as he disappeared. Tsunade looked over her shoulder then turned back.

"What the hell?" She mumbled and pulled out a scroll. "Any way I have a D-ranked mission…"

"What!" Naruto wined.

"You know what Naruto maybe the others want an easy mission for once! It won't kill you to do something to take your mind of Sasuke!" She yelled as she threw the scroll at Naruto. It hit him in the face and Sakura caught it as it bounced off.

When Lee got to the training field he was almost hit by a very large shiriken. He stood there wide eyed as he stared at the weapon right next to his face. He screamed, looked at Tenten and screamed, then turned back to the weapon and screamed even louder.

"That's what you get if you're late." Tenten said when he was done. Lee whimpered and ran over to Gai.

"Gai-sensei!" He wined.

"It's no use. The hospital gave him a lot of drugs yesterday and he's still not all there…not that he ever was." Neji said. They all stared at Gai who was sitting on the ground staring into space.

"…Fine I will speak for Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. "Gai-sensei I was late today!" Lee suddenly disappeared and reappeared a foot from his original spot.

"Well then you'll just have to do twice the training in half the time!" He yelled in a Gaiish voice. Then he diapered and reappeared in his original spot with tears in his eyes.

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled in a choked up voice. Then he tried to hug himself. Neji and Tenten became very disturbed.

"Wow hw used a contraction." Tenten said.

"That's not the only thing that's disturbing." Neji mumbled and walked away. Tenten followed as Lee began to do an insane amount of training. By the time it was five he had passed out from the trauma of so much work at once.

Naruto had been long sense done with his mission. He had to catch that cat for the fat old bitch again. He really felt sorry for the poor cat.

He was sitting boredly on his couch watching T.V. He sighed and turned off the T.V. as he looked up at the ceiling.

'I wonder what Lee's doing?' He thought as he got up. He left his apartment and went to Lee's. It was about five thirty and starting to get dark when he got there. He knocked on Lee's door but got no answer.

"He's right here." Naruto turned his head and saw Neji with an unconscious Lee over his shoulder. Neji pulled a key out of Lee's vest, opened the door and threw him inside. Naruto glared at him as he walked away.

"Ow what happened?" Lee groaned as Naruto walked in and closed the door. Naruto helped him up and moved him to the couch.

"Why are you here?" Lee asked as they sat down.

"I got bored and lonely I guess." Naruto replied. Lee nodded and smiled.

"So Naruto-kun tell me more about your child hood. I am curious to know."

"Well not much really happened. No one cared about me and ignored me." Naruto replied.

"What?!" Lee exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well…" Naruto wondered if he should tell Lee the truth.

"Naruto-kun you can tell me." Lee said.

"Well you see I kind of have the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside of me." He finally said. Lee gasped in surprise.

"So…that is why you seem to get so much chakra so suddenly?" Lee asked and Naruto nodded. "Amazing. But does any one else know?"

"Just the adults and Sakura." Naruto replied. Lee suddenly felt jealous. Why only Sakura?

"Why does Sakura-san know?"

"Well she kind of found out on a mission. Now that I think of it though I think Sai also knows. And so does Sasuke." Naruto tried to think of any one else who knew. But Lee wondered some thing.

"…how close were you to Sasuke-san?" He asked curiously. Naruto looked at him then grew sad.

"I have to go." He said as he got up and started to leave.

"Naruto-kun wait!" Lee got up and grabbed Naruto's wrist. At the same moment Naruto turned around and came face to face with the older boy. They both blushed but didn't move away. Naruto was about to speak but Lee grabbed the back of his head and roughly pressed their lips together. He moved his other hand from Naruto's wrist to the middle of his back and pressed him closer.

Naruto blinked in surprise a few times before realizing what was happening. He pushed Lee away and they both stared at each other while panting heavily.

"Naruto-kun I…" Lee didn't get to finish before Naruto turned and ran out of the room. "Naruto wait!" Lee ran to the door but the blond was already gone. Lee smacked his head against the door frame and began to cry.

Meanwhile Naruto ran out of the building as fast as possible and almost ran into Shikamaru.

"Hey watch where you're…Naruto? What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked when he saw it was Naruto. Naruto blinked a few times and realized he was crying slightly.

"Oh nothing I uh…got something in my eye." He replied and walked away as fast as he could. Naruto wiped his eyes and began to wonder why he was crying. Could he possibly have feelings for Lee?

"No." Naruto said to himself as he shook his head. "I still love Sasuke. That's why I'm getting him back.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again sorry for taking so long. I started typing this last week but my great grandfather got sick and passed away on Thursday. But I'm starting to get over it so there should be no more delays!

--

Chapter 4

Lee hadn't seen the blond for three days. He felt like Naruto was avoiding him and it hurt. Not to mention he was confused about these new feelings. So what does Lee do when he's confused? He goes to Gai-sensei to get more confused!

"Gai-sensei." He said shyly when his team mates left.

"Yes Lee!" Gai said as he turned around to face him.

"Well I am having this problem…with Naruto-kun. You see I have these weird feelings…"

"Aw my little Lee-kun has a homosexual crush on another boy! How cute!" Gai interrupted very loudly. Lee's face turned bright red and his eyes grew wide.

"W-w-what!?" He shouted as Gai cleared his throat.

"You see Lee when a boy reaches a certain age they begin to have strange feelings…"

"IamsorryGaisenseibutIknowthatandIneedtoknowwhathappenswhenyoukisssomeoneandtheyaremadatyouforit!" Lee said so fast Gai couldn't understand. Gai opened his mouth then closed it as he thought.

"My head hurts. Buy him ramen." Gai finally said and left to go find an ice pack. Lee thought for a moment then smiled.

"Of course it is so simple!" He yelled excitedly. "Thank you Gai-sensei!" He ran back to the village and found Naruto's apartment. He knocked on the door and Naruto answered.

"Naru…" Lee got the door slammed in his face. Lee growled in annoyance. "Naruto-kun I will buy you ramen!" He said as he knocked on the door again. Naruto threw the door open and dragged Lee out of the building.

Only an hour later Naruto had gone through six bowls of ramen plus six more. (Ew)

"How can you eat that much?" Lee asked a little annoyedly as they left. He just spent all his money on Naruto. Plus he hadn't been able to talk to him like he wanted.

"I love ramen." Naruto purred as he rubbed his belly. Lee couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"But Naruto-kun I wanted…" Lee started but Naruto interrupted.

"Lee. Just forget what happened that night." He said quietly. Lee stopped walking for a moment then got a determined look. He quickly grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Come with me." He said and dragged Naruto away. He brought Naruto to one of the training fields outside of the village.

"Please tell me. Did you love Sasuke-san?" Lee asked as he clasped Naruto's hand between his own. Naruto looked away and blushed. Lee grabbed his chin with his thumb and index finger and made him look up.

"No I…"

"Do not lie to me." Lee interrupted softly.

"Yes…I do." Naruto finally said. Lee looked down before he moved his hand for Naruto's chin to his cheek. Naruto blushed as Lee stepped a little closer. Naruto quickly stepped back and laughed nervously. Lee sighed and also laughed nervously. Then they were silent.

"Naruto-kun."

"Hm?"

"I…Never mind." Lee flopped down onto the ground and stared up at the clouds. Naruto lay down next to him.

"Hey Lee." Naruto suddenly said. "Do you remember that time I went on a mission with your squad? You took us to that curry of life place." Lee looked at him and smiled.

"Hai! I remember." He said then made a thoughtful look. "I think I got drunk at some point though." Naruto giggled and rolled onto his side.

"Remember that time we had to escort that fat prince guy and his son?"

"Hai! Of course!" Lee said excitedly, also rolling over.

"You better. We made a pinky swear that we wouldn't forget Hikaru." Naruto said as he held up his hand in a fist with his pinky out. Lee laughed and linked his with Naruto's.

"I have yet to break a promise." He said with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes he said the blond was also smiling. Lee moved his free hand to Naruto's cheek again and slowly liked the fingers of his other hand with Naruto's.

He rolled Naruto onto his back and rolled on top of him. He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto responded by closing his eyes and placing his free hand on the back of Lee's neck.

Lee deepened the kiss by moving his lips with Naruto's. But when he tried to add his tongue Naruto placed his hands on Lee's chest and pushed him away.

"Lee I just…Don't think I'm ready for this." He said and crawled out form under Lee. Then he left.

--

There you go. From now on I will try to post something every week but with all the crap going on right now I can't make any promises.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again sorry! I had to go to a funeral to go to and I had vacation and stuff so I couldn't post this. Anyway enjoy.

--

Chapter 5

The next day Naruto met up with his team at a bridge. But to his surprise Team Gai was there to.

"What's going on?" He asked, trying to avoid looking at Lee.

"We've got a mission with Gai's team." Kakashi said boredly.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh some stupid kid got lost in a cave a few miles from the village. The cave is unstable so we have to leave soon." Kakashi explained.

"Wait!" Gai suddenly yelled. "I have to go to the bathroom! Can we leave after!?"

"I told you to go before we left." Kakashi said annoyedly.

"No you didn't. You said 'get the fuck out of my room! What? I don't care if we have a mission! Get out before I rip your cock off!'" Gai said. Everyone stared at him.

"You two live together?" Sakura asked and got really grossed out like every one else.

"We're not like that!" Kakashi yelled at them.

"I have to go Pee Pee!" Gai yelled.

"Fine but hurry up."

"Ok!" Gai ran off then came back before Kakashi could turn around. "Done!" Kakashi gave him a weird look before turning around.

"Anyone else?" He sighed. Everyone shook their heads. Then they all left. Lee looked over his shoulder at Naruto who still refused look at him let alone go near him. Neji noticed this. He looked back and forth between them before elbowing Tenten.

"Some things going on between them." He whispered.

"I knew Lee was like that!" Tenten whispered back. She and Neji looked back at Lee as he stared at Naruto longingly. Then Lee felt them watching him and looked at them.

"What?" he asked with a light blush.

"Nothing." they both replied as they looked away.

"Oh my god!" Gai suddenly yelled and dove to the ground. Then he ran back to Kakashi and held up a mushroom. "Look at this mushroom! Is it not the most youthful mushroom ever?"

"It looks like any oth…"

"Wrong! You would never understand!" Gai yelled as he pulled his prize away. "I'll share it with people who will!" He turned around suddenly. "Lee, Sai, look! A youthful penis shaped mushroom!"

"THAT IS GREAT!" Lee screamed.

"Ow my ear." Sai said monotonly. Then he took the mushroom and threw it away.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Gai and Lee both yelled.

"You would have eaten it and died." Sai said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah." Gai replied thoughtfully. Then he went to go walk but tripped over a rock. "Hey I found the cave!" he yelled excitedly.

"So you did." Kakashi said and walked over Gai's back.

"Hey!" Gai yelled and he jumped to his feet.

"What?" Kakashi said innocently. Gai huffed and went to go have a spas attack in a corner.

"Any way. Like I said this cave is unstable so we have to…"

"Right!" Gai interrupted and pointed at Neji. "Heather!"

"I'm Neji."

"Bob!"

"Neji."

"Teresa!"

"Neji!"

"Tiffany!"

"NEJI!!"

"…Heather!"

"Close enough." Neji sighed and used his Byakugan to look into the cave. "I don't see any signs of life."

"Heather your Byakucock sucks!" Gai yelled at him. Neji glared at him.

"It's called the Byakugan." He growled. Gai just stood there and stared at him.

"Ok now let's get serious." Kakashi said. "We'll split up into teams of to and spread out. That way we should find him faster."

The girls cheered and decided to be together. Neji looked at Sai who looked back at him with an evil smirk. Neji screamed and jumped into Kakashi's arms.

"Do not let go!" Neji yelled. Kakashi sighed and pushed him off. Gai and Sai looked at each other.

"Our names rhyme lets work together." Sai said and Gai agreed. Naruto and lee looked at each other and blushed.

"Okay let's go!" Gai yelled and dragged Sai into the cave. Poor Sai.

"So where do you think this guy is?" Naruto asked as they stepped into the cave.

"Some where in here." Lee replied. Naruto gave him a 'No shit stupid'. Lee blushed and looked down at his feet. When he looked back up he saw Naruto was running further into the cave.

"Naruto-kun! We should not go so far into this cave! It is unstable remember!" Lee yelled after him. He sighed and followed. With in a few minutes it was pitch black and cold. Lee kept running until he bumped into Naruto.

"Wow it got dark all of a sudden." Naruto whispered as he looked around. Lee looked though his bag for a flash light but couldn't find one.

"Naruto-kun do you have a flash light?" he asked.

"Yeah…some where." Naruto replied as he looked though his back pack.

"Maybe it's in here." Lee said and reached for where he thought Naruto's butt bag was. (Hehe Butt bag) But instead grabbed something else. Naruto gasped and jumped out of Lee's reach.

"That's not my waist bag!" Naruto yelled and pulled out a flash light from his back pack. Lee smiled sheepishly as Naruto turned it on and glared at him. Naruto pointed the flash light around and both of them saw there was a ton of different tunnels.

"Which way did we come?" Naruto asked.

"We are lost!" Lee screamed and it was his turn to run of some where.

"Bushy brow!" Naruto screamed and ran after him. Eventually Lee ran into a dead end. Literally.

"Ow!" Lee wined as he sat on the ground and rubbed his nose. Naruto stared at him until he heard a noise. He spun around and saw a large shadow on the wall coming at them.

"Oh my go! Zombie!" Naruto yelled and huddled up on the ground with Lee. Lee screamed and hugged Naruto tight.

"Naruto before we die I need to tell you something!" Lee yelled.

"What?" Naruto replied.

"I…"

"Hey!" They both looked up and saw the 'zombie' was a fourteen year old boy. "Why the hell are you on the ground screaming?"

"Who are you!?" Lee and Naruto asked as they quickly got to their feet.

"I'm Alan. I got lost in here two days ago." Alan said excitedly. Naruto and Lee sighed.

"Okay let's find our way out." Naruto said. Then they heard yelling.

"Hey where are you guys!" Sakura's voice rang though the cave.

"Lee if you get lost I'm gonna kill you." Tenten yelled.

"AH! Coming Tenten!" Lee screamed and dragged the other two teens towered the direction of the voices.

"Lee!" Gai yelled as the exited the cave. Then he embraced him.

"Alan there you are!" everyone looked up and saw the writer and her best friend Debbie.

"Hiiii Debbie! Hiiii Devan!" Alan yelled as he waved.

"HIIIIIII!" Devan yelled back and Debbie waved. Then she walked over to Kakashi.

"Thanks for finding him." she said as Devan tackle/hugged Alan in the background.

"Yeah I though the rabid lizard got him!" Devan yelled.

"Lizards can't be rabid." Debbie said over her shoulder.

"Whatever." Devan replied and left.

"Bye!" Debbie and Alan said and followed her.

"What an odd bunch." Neji said as he watched them go.

"My head hurts." Tenten said and started back to the village. Everyone else followed.

"Hey bushy brow." Naruto said as he walked up next to Lee. "What were you going to tell me?" Lee blushed and stopped walking. Naruto stopped a few steps in front of him.

"Um…well you see…"

"Bushy brow what's wrong?" Naruto asked worriedly. Lee pulled Naruto a little further away so they were out of sight. Then he was silent.

"Naruto-kun." Lee finally started.

"Lee if it's about what happened yesterday just forget it." Naruto said a little annoyedly.

"No not until I tell you!" Lee said stubbornly. He placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "Naruto-kun I...I love you."

"Lee please…" Naruto started but was interrupted as Lee gave him a kiss. He felt his heart race and his cheeks heat up. When Lee pulled away Naruto saw he was also bushing.

"I am truly in love with you Naruto. Please give me a chance." Lee said quietly as he placed a hand lovingly on Naruto's cheek. Naruto stared at him as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Sasuke said he loved me." Naruto said with a shaky voice. "I believed him at one point but…" Lee fell silent.

"Naruto-kun I would never do that." Lee said in an equally shaky voice. That was when Naruto noticed Lee was also close to crying. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and gently pressed his lips to Naruto's. Naruto stared for a moment before closing his eyes and kissing back. He placed his hands on Lee's shoulders and parted his lips slightly for a breath of air. Lee slipped his tongue into the opening and explored. He played with Naruto's tongue and sighed in contentment.

When they both pulled apart they were gasping for breath. They both blushed and smiled.

"Hey are you coming!?" they heard Sakura yell.

"Ah sorry!" Lee yelled after them. He released Naruto and grabbed his hand. "Come on let us go." He said lovingly and led the blond back to the village by the hand.

--

I actually think this chapter is cute. And guess what! The story isn't even close to being over!


	6. Chapter 6

All right chapter 6 and things are finally getting interesting! Hope you enjoy it! By the way this chapter might possibly be rated M but I don't think it's that graphic.

--

Chapter 6

Naruto couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking which was a very unusual thing for him. Eventually he gave up on trying to sleep and just stared at the ceiling. He sighed and rolled over to look at his clock. It was only eleven.

"Dammit this isn't like me!" he yelled as he buried his head under his pillow. "Why the hell did bushy brow have to go and do that!?" He stayed that way for a few minutes then pulled his head out with a sigh.

"Maybe I should give him a chance. I mean it's not like he's a jerk like Sasuke was and he's one of my best friends." He said to himself. He got out of bed and quickly got dressed before jumping out of the window.

--

Lee had just gotten home from some late night training. After removing his shoes and arm bandages he collapsed on the couch. He was about to fall asleep when he heard a knock on the door. He groaned but slowly got up and answered. He was surprised to see it was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun what are you…" Lee was interrupted as Naruto pushed him back inside and kissed him. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and kissed back. When they pulled away Lee had a confused look. Naruto kicked the door closed and pushed Lee down onto the couch.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing?" Lee asked as Naruto straddled his hips.

"What do you think?" Naruto replied as he bent down and recaptured Lee's lips with his own. Lee closed his eyes and switched their positions so he was on top. He smiled as he pulled away and Naruto glared at him. Naruto was about to protest but got cut off as lee kissed him and slipped his tongue in.

Naruto quickly forgot and closed his eyes. He hated to admit it but Lee was a good kisser. Their kissed lasted for a long time and in the process a green vest and an orange jacket were throne to the floor.

When they finally pulled apart they just stared at each other. Then they blushed when they fully realized what this was going to lead to. Lee got off of Naruto and pulled him into his room. Once they were in he closed the door and turned to face the blond.

"I…um…are we really…" Lee struggled to find the right words. This would be his first time if they went through with it.

"Yeah…I guess." Naruto replied nervously. Sasuke had always tried to convince him into doing it but he never did. Lee looked away for a moment then looked back at Naruto. He leaned forward and kissed him again. He gently pinned him to the wall and moved a little lower to leave butterfly kissed on the blond's neck. Naruto's hands wandered over Lee's chest until he found the zipper to his jumpsuit. He unzipped it as Lee slipped his hand under Naruto's shirt and pulled it off.

He threw it to the side and pulled away to pull of his jumpsuit. Naruto removed his pants and pounced on Lee. Lee fell back onto the bed in surprise. Naruto pinned him down by his arms and began kissing his way down Lee's chest. Lee clutched at the sheets and moaned as he got to the waist band of his boxers. When Naruto released his arms Lee grabbed him and flipped their positions.

"Hey who said you'd be on top!" Naruto wined. Lee smiled seductively and began to pull off Naruto's shorts. He bent down and teasingly twirled his tongue around the blonds naval. Naruto moaned and placed on hand on Lee's shoulder and the other on the back of Lee's head.

Lee bent down a little and blushed as he came face to face with Naruto's erection. He stool a quick glance at Naruto and took the blonds length into his mouth. Naruto moaned loudly and Lee could feel his own erection grow harder. As he began to suck and twirl his tongue around the erection in his mouth he slipped a hand into his shorts to stroke with his. Naruto blushed and threw his head back.

"Lee that feels so good!" He moaned. He heard Lee giggle and felt him swallow. Naruto gasped and thrusted his hips slightly. Lee grabbed them and pinned them to the mattress. Naruto squirmed and clutched at Lee's shoulder and hair. Then he arched his back as he came with a loud gasp.

Lee was surprised when he suddenly felt a hot liquid fill his mouth. But he swallowed it and pulled away to come face to face with Naruto.

"Naruto-kun are you sure?" He asked quietly. Naruto nodded and pulled down Lee's shorts. Lee blushed even harder then before. Naruto wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Lee closed his eyes but then suddenly broke the kiss.

"Please…one second." Lee forced out in a desperate tone. He quickly turned to his night stand and searched through a drawer. After a few seconds he pulled out a bottle.

"You never know." Lee said nervously as Naruto stared at the bottle of lubricant. Lee looked at his hand as he poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. Then he moved his hand down and pressed a finger into Naruto's entrance. Naruto gasped and arched his back at the feeling.

Lee pressed a second finger in and scissored them deeper inside him. Lee grabbed the back of Naruto's head and pulled him into a kiss to distract him from the third finger as it went in. it didn't help much though.

Naruto cried out, half in pleasure and half in pain, as Lee began to move his fingers in and out. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Lee. Then he reached down and grabbed the olders, till now, neglected cock. Lee gasped in pleasure and surprise as Naruto began to stroke him in time with his fingers.

A strained pant escaped his lips and he pulled out his fingers. He couldn't take it anymore and flipped Naruto onto his hands and knees. He quickly got to his knees and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. He began to slowly enter until Naruto tensed and yelped. Lee stopped and looked down at Naruto.

"I'm fine. Keep going." Naruto said. Lee nodded and pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed. He paused for a moment to regain control of him self and began to slowly pull out. He stopped when he was almost out and thrusted back in. He repeated this while slowly picking up speed.

Naruto moaned and clutched at the sheets as the pain quickly turned to pleasure. He gasped and threw his head back when Lee hit something deep inside of him. He felt Lee grab him by the hips and start thrusting harder.

"Oh god Lee!" Naruto moaned as he was about to cum.

"Naruto." Lee whimpered and moaned as he came. Naruto came right after. When they were able to move again Lee pulled out and they both collapsed. Lee rolled to his side and panted heavily in exhaustion as well as Naruto. Naruto pulled up the blankets to cover them both and cuddled close to Lee. They both quickly fell asleep holding each other like that.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this is so late. But I had to turn it in for a project and just got it back. I got an 86 on this. Can you believe that?! I mean I thought I'd get in trouble for writing yaoi but I guess not.

--

Chapter 7

The next morning Naruto woke up to the sun shining in his eyes. He squinted against it and rolled over. It didn't take him long to realize he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes and saw Lee's sleeping face only inches away. He blushed as he remembered what happened and panicked.

'Oh my god! Oh my god! We had sex! What do I Do!?" He screamed in his head.

"Uh bushy brow." He whispered as he poked Lee in the cheek. Lee swatted his hand away with a groan but kept sleeping. Naruto pinched his cheek and pulled for his second attempt but go the same response. For his third attempt he pinched Lee's nose shut. Lee was quiet for a moment then suddenly woke up and waked Naruto's arm away with a gasp. This made him fall out of bed.

"What was that!?" Lee freaked as he stood up. When he saw Naruto he calmed down and blushed. "What are you doing here?"  
"Uhh." Naruto said and turned to face the pillow. Lee looked at himself then at Naruto.

"Oh." Lee simply said and crawled under the blanket to be with his new lover. He kissed Naruto's cheek and pulled him closer.

"Does this mean we're together?" Naruto asked. Lee thought for a moment.

"Do you what us to be?" Lee answered with his own question. Naruto sighed and buried his face in Lee's shoulder.

"I don't know." He whispered. They were silent for a few moments while Naruto thought. "Maybe I'll give it a try." Naruto said as he pulled away. He saw Lee was smiling.

"I am glad to hear it." Lee said and kissed Naruto on the lips. They both held each other for a while until Lee saw the clock.

"Oh my god I am an hour late for training!" Lee exclaimed and rushed out of bed to get ready. Naruto made a noise of protest as the older boy left.

"What's the big deal bushy brow? It's only an hour. Kakashi-sensei's always twice as late as that and no one cares anymore." He said as he watched Lee run around franticly from the bed.

"Gai-sensei will! Now get dressed!" Lee yelled as he threw Naruto's cloths at him. Naruto barely was able to get his pants on before he was dragged out of the house by a screaming Lee.

'Why do I feel like I've made a huge mistake?' Naruto thought as he tried to finish dressing with Lee dragging him.

--

"Gai-sensei, Sorry I am late!" Lee screamed as he came to a stop in front of Gai. Everyone stared at Naruto who was a mess from being dragged all the way there. Then they noticed they were holding hands. Tenten started giggled, Neji just smirked and Gai was…Gai.

"Naruto what are you doing here? You should be with my eternal rive Kakashi!" Gai yelled dramatically.

"Calm down I'm right here." Gai looked over his shoulder to glare at Kakashi. "When Naruto didn't show up I figured he was here." Kakashi said as he ignored Gai's glare and continued reading his book. Gai continued to glare at him. Kakashi looked up and stared back.

"Hah you blinked I win!" Gai yelled when Kakashi blinked and ran off to probably find another mushroom.

"Come on we have another mission. Hopefully one with a lead on where Sasuke is." Kakashi said and turned to walk away. Naruto nodded and said good bye to Lee. Lee reluctantly let go of Naruto's hand and watched him leave.

"Always knew you were like that." Neji said.

"Shut up!" Lee screamed at him.

"Hey Lee." Lee looked to his left at Gai. "Why were you so late today? And why was Naruto here?"

"He is…my new boyfriend. Lee replied and Gai nodded.

"What did you two do?" Gai said in a parental way. Lee flinched and started to scoot away. "Lee!"

"We had sex!" Lee blurted out and ran off crying. Gai chased after him.

"Lee you're to young for stuff like that!" Gai yelled after him.

"I will do 80,000 laps to make up for it!" Lee cried and left to take laps around the village.

"I can't believe he lost it before me." Neji whined.

"Whine, whine. That's all you ever do." Tenten mumbled.

--

Mean while Kakashi and Naruto were heading for the place they were going to meet up with the rest of their team. Naruto was silent and Kakashi noticed he was walking a little funny.

"Sooooo." Kakashi started. "Care to tell me what happened?" Naruto blushed and looked away from him. "I see…was he big?" Naruto blushed more and moved a foot away from him. "Was he on top?" Naruto ran about two meters away. "Was there bondage?" Suddenly Sai popped in, hanging upside down from a tree.

"Some one talking about me?" he asked with his usual fake smile.

"No. We were just talking about how Naruto slept with Lee last night." Kakashi replied boredly. Sai jumped down from the tree and walked up to Naruto.

"You said you weren't like that when I tried to kiss you."

"Shut up Sai." Naruto replied and turned away from him.

"There you guys are!" Sakura said as she jumped down from a tree. Yamato was right behind her. "Come on we're late enough as it is." Everyone nodded and continued their trip. They were mostly quiet. Kakashi had taken his book out again and Sai also took out a book.

"Whatcha reading?" Naruto asked. Sai showed him the cover and Naruto read.

"The book of penises for penis obsessed teens…" Naruto read to him self. "You're sick."

--

Naruto returned from the mission three days later, totally exhausted. He was on his way home when Lee ran past him. He followed after him.

"Lee…"

"Not now Naruto-kun…I have…48,362…laps left." Lee said between gasps for air. He started to slow down to a walk and Naruto got worried. Then Lee fell to his hands and knees as he threw up. Naruto grabbed the back of his vest and pulled him up before he passed out in his own vomit. He picked Lee up and threw him over his shoulder as he continued to his apartment.

When he walked through the door he put Lee down on the couch and went to get a glass of water. When he came back he dumped half of it onto Lee's head. Lee shot up, gasping and sputtering. Then he gave Naruto a confused look.

"How long were you running for?" Naruto asked as he leaned over the back of the couch.

"Um…about three days." Lee replied. Naruto have him a weird look. "It is Gai-sensei's punishment for having sex." Lee continued with a light blush. Naruto shock his head and handed him the rest of the water. Lee chugged the rest of it in seconds.

Naruto started sitting down as Lee put the empty glass aside. But Lee suddenly grabbed the blond and nuzzled into his neck. Naruto blushed and struggled to get away.

"Lee I don't want to cuddle." Naruto mumbled as he squirmed around.

"You like it." Lee giggled. "Plus you called me Lee. You must have missed me."

"Stop it!" Naruto pushed Lee away and stared at the floor. Lee stared at him with a concerned look.

"I take it your mission did not go so well." Lee said quietly as he wrapped and arm around the kitsune. Naruto shook his head in reply.

"There was no lead on Sasuke. I'm sick and tired of all these disappointments." He said sadly.

"I am sorry." Lee whispered and pulled Naruto into a hug. Naruto rested his head on Lee's chest with a sigh. They both stayed that way until they could barely stay awake any more.

"Come on lets go to bed." Naruto said as he got up. He went into his room and threw out a shirt for Lee to wear before getting changed. When he looked back out into the living room he saw Lee was sitting on the couch in his boxers and the shirt Naruto gave him. Lee gave him an uncertain look like he couldn't figure out where to sleep.

"Well come on. You sleeping out there or in here?" Naruto said jokingly. Lee blushed but got up and walked closer to Naruto. He wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Naruto closed his eyes and placed his hands on Lee's shoulders as he kissed back. But Lee quickly pulled away and blushed. Naruto couldn't help but smile and pulled the nervous chunin into his room. He jumped onto the bed and got under the covers while Lee hesitated.

"Come on Lee we've already slept together. What are you still nervous about?" Naruto joked before he curled up and yawned in a cute way. Lee giggled and got into bed with him. Naruto rolled over and rested his head on Lee's chest while Lee wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Goodnight Naruto-kun." Lee said as he buried his face in the soft blond hair.

"Goodnight." Naruto replied and slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep."


	8. Chapter 8

Well I hate to say this but it's almost summer vacation again. So this is going to be the last chapter I'm going to be posting for a couple months. I promise I'll try to post more chapters during vacation but that's only if I can get to a computer with the internet.

--

Chapter 8

Naruto found himself in pitch black. He slowly looked around in confusion but saw nothing.

"Naruto." Naruto jumped and quickly spun around to see Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said happily and hugged Sasuke around the neck. "I missed you so much Sasuke." He said with tears in his eyes. But he was quickly pushed away. He gave Sasuke a hurt look.

"Idiot, I never loved you. You're just as annoying as Sakura." Sasuke said coldly.

"But…you said…" Naruto stopped as Sasuke drew his sword.

"I should have killed you long ago." Sasuke whispered as he lifted his sword above his head. Naruto shook as tears rolled down his cheeks but he was too scared to move. Sasuke smirked and brought the sword down toward Naruto's head. Naruto closed his eyes and screamed. When he opened his eyes again he was laying in his bed, covered in a cold sweat. He quickly sat up with gasp.

"Naruto-kun." He looked over his shoulder and saw a groggy Lee staring at him with one eye. He then looked at the clock and saw only two hours had gone by.

"Are you okay?" Naruto turned back to Lee with a surprised look then smiled.

"Don't worry it was just a bad dream." Naruto replied as he wrapped and arm around Lee's chest. Then he pulled Lee back down onto the bed and nuzzled his face into his chest. Lee gave him a puzzled look.

But then he noticed a movement out side the window. He stared for a moment then shrugged and brushed it off as the wind or Kakashi spying on them, and went back to sleep. But what nether of them knew was someone was watching them from outside the window. And it wasn't Kakashi.

--

Haha now you guys are going to be made at me. Now you are going to be left with a cliff hanger for two and a half months. Muahahahaha (Cough cough)…Ow that hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you all for being so patient. And as a reward for your patience I'm going to post four chapters instead of one to make up for the two and a half month cliff hanger.

--

Chapter 9

The next morning Naruto woke up to find he was alone. He looked around then finally realized the shower was running. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:30 in the morning.

"He gets up to early." He groaned as he rested his head back on the pillow. He rolled onto his stomach and sighed as he was just about to fall back asleep. But a knock on the door woke him up again.

"God dammit!" He yelled as he got up. He went to answer the door and saw it was Gai.

"How do you know where I live?" Naruto asked before Gai pushed his way in. Naruto glared at him as he looked around.

"I just came to take Lee to training." Gai said with a smile.

"Can't he walk there himself?" Naruto asked annoyedly.

"No! We always walk to training together! If we don't the rabid monkeys will rape us one by one!" Gai replied very loudly. Naruto gave him an odd look.

"What? Get out!"

"Is he in the shower? I'll wait!" Gai said, completely ignoring him. He sat down but Naruto quickly grabbed his arm.

"No you won't!" He screamed as he pushed Gai out.

"But the monkeys!" Gai screamed back before Naruto slammed the door. Naruto sighed annoyedly and went to the bathroom. He quickly got an evil smirk as he stripped down to nothing and snuck into the shower. He grabbed Lee from behind by the waist and freaked him out.

"What the…" He yelled as he spun around and glared at Naruto. Naruto started to laugh. Lee whacked him on the head to shut him up.

"You're so abusive." Naruto joked as he pushed him against the wall. He pinned him there and kissed him passionately. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and pushed his tongue into his mouth when the blond tried to take a breath. Naruto moaned and didn't notice Lee was pushing him back into the opposite wall.

He pulled away slightly and trailed his lips over Naruto's cheek and to his neck. There he began to suck and nip at the soft flesh between the blonds shoulder and neck. Naruto moaned and clutched at Lee's back.

"By the way was some one here?" Lee said as he quickly pulled away. Naruto blinked in surprise and whacked him on the head.

"Don't just stop like that!" He screamed.

"Ow!" Lee whined and jumped out of the shower. "I am not speaking to you now!" He cried and grabbed a towel as he ran out of the bathroom.

"Lee wait!" Naruto yelled and ran after him. He found Lee pouting on the bed.

"I just wanted to know who it was." Lee mumbled like and angry child.

"It was just bushy brow-sensei." Naruto replied.

"Oh no that means I am late!" Lee gasped as he got up and scrambled to get dressed. "If I do not hurry the rabid monkeys will get me!"

"I'm so confused." Naruto whined as he sat on down on the bed.

"Naruto-kun I can not be late again. Gai-sensei will be mad, Neji wont care, and Tenten will castrate me." Lee said before he bent down and gave Naruto a kiss.

"Not if I do it first." Naruto mumbled annoyedly as Lee left. He sighed when he heard the door slam and stood up.

"Man not even I'm that obsessed with my training." He said as he began to get dressed. But as he pulled on his pants some one snuck in through the window. As he was about to pull on his shirt the person grabbed his shoulder. He spun around and saw it was Sasuke!

"S-Sasuke!? Sasuke you finally came back!" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke just glared at him. Naruto frowned and took a step back.

"So you've decided to cheat on me huh?" Sasuke said with venom in his voice. Naruto flinched.

"What?"

"I came back to check on you and I find you started sleeping with that spandex wearing freak." Sasuke said as he pushed Naruto down on the bed. "If I remember correctly, I never broke up with you." Sasuke climbed on top of Naruto and straddled his hips. Naruto gave him a scared look as the Uchiha bent over him.

"Sasuke no!" Naruto yelled as he tried to push him away. Sasuke pinned his arms above his head.

"Listen, you're mine. No one else's." Sasuke said as his dark eyes changed to blood red. Naruto started shaking as tears formed in his eyes.

"No I'm not!" he screamed but couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. Sasuke smirked and roughly kissed the blonds lips. Naruto turned his head away but Sasuke grabbed his face by his cheeks and continued to kiss him. Naruto closed his eyes as he reluctantly kissed back.

"No stop!" He sobbed as he felt Sasuke begin to undo his pants.

"You know you want it." Sasuke replied as he pulled down the kitsune's pants, boxers and all. Naruto started struggling as he felt Sasuke's fingers teasingly drift over his stomach. He shuttered slightly and tried to push Sasuke off.

Sasuke huffed and pulled out a rope to tie Naruto's hands above his head. Naruto continued to struggle as Sasuke pulled out a kunai.

"Guess I'll have to show you what happens when you aren't a good boy." Sasuke said with a smirk as he flipped Naruto over. He pressed the blade into Naruto's back and began to carve a mark into his skin. Naruto threw his head forward slightly and screamed in pain. Rivers of blood ran over his back and down his sides before staining the sheets with crimson spots. When Sasuke pulled away he had made an Uchiha symbol on the blonds back.

"Now he'll know you're mine and mine alone." Sasuke smirked and grabbed Naruto's hip with one hand while he pulled down his pants with the other. Naruto whimpered as he felt Sasuke at his entrance.

"Listen." Sasuke growled as he yanked up Naruto's head by his hair. "You better break up with that loser or I'll kill him." Naruto stared at him with tear stained eyes and screamed as Sasuke thrusted in.

--

Lee was doing his training like he normally did any other day. He had no idea what was going on and kept going for hours. That is until Sakura ran up to him.

"Lee!" she yelled, making him stop mid-punch.

"What is it Sakura-san?" He asked curiously. She looked out of breath.

"Naruto didn't show up for training. I was wondering if you knew where he was."

"He was at his house with me this morning. I do not see why he would not have come." Lee replied worriedly.

"Really? I wonder where he is." Sakura said worriedly. "Come on we should check his apartment." Lee nodded and followed Sakura to Naruto's apartment.

Sakura stopped at the door and Lee opened it. He was surprised to see it was unlocked. They stepped in and saw the kitchen/living room was empty and there was an odd feeling in the air. They both began to look around and Lee noticed the shower was still running.

"What is going on?" He asked himself as he walked into the bathroom to turn off the water. He stood there for a moment in confusion until he heard Sakura scream his name. His blood turned cold and his heart pounded as he ran to the bed room. He knew something had gone wrong. And he was right. When he entered the bed room he saw Sakura leaning over a naked and bloody Naruto.

"Naruto…" He whispered worriedly and ran over too the bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just found him like this." Sakura replied just as worriedly. "Come on we need to clean him up." Lee nodded and ran out of the room. When he ran back in he had a bowl of water and a rag. He handed it to her and she began to clean Naruto's back. Naruto hissed and clutched the sheets in pain. But other than that that he didn't seem to respond to anything, even when Lee tried to talk to him.

"Hey Lee, look at this." He heard Sakura say shakily and looked up to see what she was looking at. His eyes widened when he saw the bloody symbol carved into the kitsune's back.

"Did Sasuke do this?" He asked but Sakura didn't reply. "I think I should go get Kakashi-sensei." He said before he left. When he was out in the hall he leaned against the wall with a shocked look. He could only imagine what Sasuke had done to the poor genin.

He pushed himself off the door and ran out of the building to find Kakashi. When he found him he saw he was being challenged to another contest by Gai.

"Kakashi-sensei!" he yelled as he came to a stop in front of the two jonin. "Kakashi-sensei you have to come with me! Something bad has happened to Naruto-kun!"

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, slightly worried.

"I do not know. But I know it was Sasuke!" He replied with tears in his eyes. Both Kakashi and Gai gave him a shocked look and followed him to Naruto's apartment. When they got there they found Sakura had healed and dressed Naruto and He was now unconscious in his bed. Sakura looked worried.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked and Sakura looked up at them in surprise. Then she slowly walked over to them.

"I was able to fully heal him but he has a scare on his back from Sasuke. And…" Sakura stopped and looked a little disturbed.

"And what?" Lee asked worriedly.

"I found that he had been raped." Sakura said quietly. The other three gasped. Then they heard a movement and when they looked up they saw Naruto was gone and the window was open. Lee ran to the window and saw Naruto disappear around the corner of a building.

"Where is he going?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Don't worry we'll find him and see what's wrong." Gai said comfortingly and he and Kakashi left to go find Naruto.

"It is all my fault." Lee whispered as Sakura tried to comfort him. "I should have stayed with him."

"Lee you couldn't have known this was going to happen." Sakura said as she led him to sit down on the bed with her.

"But I still should have waited for him. I am a horrible boyfriend." Lee sobbed and started to cry.

--


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Let's split up. That way we'll find him quicker." Kakashi suggested as they stepped outside. Gai nodded and they both left in different directions. Kakashi started looking around where the training areas where sense it was the easiest place to hide. He was surprised he found Naruto so quickly.

"So what's going on?" Kakashi asked as he landed next to Naruto on the branch he was sitting on. Naruto didn't reply and looked to be thinking hard. Kakashi crouched down and tried to look into his eyes.

"Sasuke saw me with Lee the night before." Naruto finally replied as he averted his eyes. Kakashi sighed and sat down.

"So he really did do this to you?"

"Would I have this on my back if it wasn't him!?" Naruto snapped as he pulled up his shirt and showed Kakashi the scar. Kakashi winced at the sight of it. Naruto pulled down his shirt and glared at the ground.

"He told me to break up with Lee or he would kill him." he said after a short silence.

"I see." Kakashi replied. There was another short silence and suddenly Kakashi was tackled from behind.

"Kakashi how dare you find him before me!" Gai yelled when they hit the ground. Naruto watched in surprise as they struggled to get up. Gai was the first one up.

"Fine Kakashi you win this time. And as punishment for losing I'll do 5,000 push ups!"

"No you won't." Kakashi said annoyedly.

"Or 10,000 laps around the village hopping on one foot!"

"What happened to your moment of clarity?"

"Or I will give 50,000 punches to a random old lady in the village!"

"Gai!"

"I got it! I'll run around the village naked while singing row row row your boat and…"

"Gai! No one wants to see that!" Kakashi yelled

"How do you…"

"It's two o'clock." Kakashi sang.

"Yay snack time!" Gai yelled and ran off. Kakashi sighed and looked back to the tree to see Naruto was gone.

"Oh no."

--

Naruto walked through the front door of his apartment and was hugged by two people.

"Naruto-kun I was so worried!" Lee cried and hugged him the tightest. Naruto just stared blankly.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked as her and Lee pulled away. When Naruto didn't answer she turned to Lee.

"Sakura-san could you please give us a moment alone." Lee said and Sakura left. Lee turned to Naruto again and hugged him.

"I am so sorry. I should have waited for you." He said as he started to cry again. Naruto teared up as Lee kissed his cheek and held him tighter. Naruto closed his eyes tightly shut and pushed Lee away. Lee stared at him in confusion.

"Lee I…I can't be with you any more." Naruto said sadly. Lee stared at him with hurt in his eyes.

"Naruto I am sorry. I really am."

"It's not that." Naruto replied and tried to turn away. But Lee grabbed his shoulder and turned him back.

"No please do not leave me!"

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be Lee!" Naruto snapped and turned away from him again. Lee opened and closed his mouth as he tried to think of something to say before he just left. Naruto closed his eyes as the door slammed shut. He stood there for a few moments until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Good boy." He heard Sasuke's voice whisper into his ear. He gasped and spun around to look at the Uchiha.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto exclaimed before he was pinned to the wall.

--

'It has not even been four days.' Lee thought as he cried and walked down the street with his head bowed.

"LEE!" Lee looked up and saw Gai sitting at the Ichiraku ramen stand. "C'mon it's snack time!" He yelled and waved for Lee to come over. Lee walked over to him and sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto-kun broke up with me." Lee replied sadly. Gai stopped eating and looked at Lee.

"Lee! Sasuke's running around raping people and you're leaving Naruto alone!" Gai yelled in a scolding tone.

"But Naruto does not want me…"

"Haven't I always told you never to give up?! Now go back and protect him with your life!" Gai screamed and threw his bowl for dramatic effect.

"You are right Gai-sensei! Thank you!" Lee screamed as he stood up and wiped his tears away. Then he turned to run off but tripped over his seat. "I meant to do that!" He yelled as he got up. Then he ran off to Naruto's house.

"Good…Hey where did my ramen go?!" Gai looked up when he heard the stand owner clear his throat.

"You're paying for that bowl right?" he said as he pointed to the broken bowl on the ground.

--

"Sasuke please stop!" Naruto begged as Sasuke worked to get his pants off. He was now pinned down to the couch with Sasuke on top of him.

"You know you want it." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto tried to push him off but couldn't. Then there was a knock at the door that made Sasuke freeze.

"Naruto-kun can I come in?" They heard Lee's voice coming though the door. Naruto was going to reply but Sasuke covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Shut up." He whispered and slowly got up as the door opened. He drew his sword and brought it down toward Lee's head as soon as he came in. Lee yelped and caught the blade between his hands.

"Sasuke?" Lee said in surprise before Sasuke quickly pulled his sword away, cutting Lee's palms in the process. Lee winced and clenched his teeth as he hid his hands between his arms and his body. He looked back up and barely dodged another attack.

"Sasuke stop!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke tried to push him off but the blond held on tight. Lee took the opportunity to kick Sasuke's sword away. Then he punched him in the face, making him fly across the room.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled as he pushed Lee out the window. Then he jumped after him. Sasuke got up and grabbed his sword.

"I'll get him later." He said as he put his sword away and left to return to Orochimaru. Lee and Naruto meanwhile were running down the street to get as far away from Naruto's house as possible.

"Naruto I do not think he is following." Lee said as he looked over his shoulder. They both stopped and watched for any sign of Sasuke.

"Why is he doing this? Is he the reason why you left me?" Lee asked when they were sure he was gone. Naruto averted his eyes and shook his head. Lee gave him a worried look.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" He begged as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. He winced and quickly pulled his hand away when he felt a sharp twinge of pain in it. Naruto gently took his hand between his and gave him a worried look.

"Come on; let's get you to granny Tsunade." He said and quickly pulled Lee in the direction of the hokage's office. Lee refused to move.

"What did he say to make you leave me?" He demanded. Naruto flinched and looked to the side.

"He said he would kill you!" Naruto snapped. "Happy now?! Now go to granny Tsunade before you bleed to death!" Lee was about to say some thing but Naruto turned away, grabbed his hand and started to drag him.

"Ow! That hurts!" Lee whined.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What happened?" Tsunade asked as she looked at Lee's hands. Lee looked at Naruto who shook his head.

"Just training." Lee laughed nervously.

"You're a horrible liar Lee." She said as she healed his hands. Lee shrugged and tried to look innocent. Tsunade looked up and glared at him. Lee's eye brow twitched and he looked at Naruto with a whimper.

"Sasuke came back to the village, raped Naruto and tried to kill us!" Lee blurted out. Naruto sighed and slapped his forehead.

"What? Why?" Tsunade asked in surprise.

"To rape me. Lee just said that!" Naruto snapped. Lee placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"He did not follow us so we do not know where he is now." Lee said.

"I see. But he might come back so you're no longer aloud to go searching for him and you have to have a body guard." Tsunade said to Naruto.

"What!? No way! I have to bring Sasuke back before Orochimaru…" Naruto yelled before Tsunade grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward so they were face to face.

"Listen Sasuke left of his own will and there is no way to change his mind. You will forget about him now or suffer the consequences." She said with venom.

"Hokage-sama I will keep an eye on him. He can even stay at my place." Lee suggested. Tsunade continued to glare at Naruto before releasing him with a sigh.

"That'll work perfectly. I'll tell your teams so you two can concentrate on moving in." she said as Naruto glared at Lee. Lee thanked Tsunade and grabbed Naruto's hand before running out the door.

--

"I will go with you to your house and help you pack." Lee said as they headed to Naruto's apartment.

"Why did you say that?" Naruto asked as he stared down at the ground.

"Because we need to get help with this. Plus I can not lie that well you know that." Lee replied and Naruto turned his head to glare at him. Lee flinched and looked at the ground. They were both silent for a while until Naruto's apartment came into view.

"Are we still split up?" Lee asked sadly. Naruto looked at him again but this time with a sad look. He sighed and looked back at the ground.

"No. I guess not." He replied.

"Why did you leave me to begin with?"

"Because Sasuke said…he said he would kill you if I didn't." Naruto replied in a shaky voice. He felt Lee tens beside him. Then felt an arm slowly wrap around his shoulders. Naruto looked at him with watery eyes and was surprised to see Lee was smiling.

"Naruto I am happy to hear you were concerned about me." Lee said in a calm voice. "But I can take care of my self. You do not need to worry about Sasuke hurting me." Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Lee's shoulders in a hug. Lee giggled as he hugged back.

"Come on we need to move your stuff to my apartment." Lee said with a small laugh in his voice. Naruto pulled away and challenged Lee to a race before running the rest of the way to his apartment with Lee chasing him.

--

"You have too much stuff!" Lee exclaimed as he stumbled into his apartment carrying six boxes.

"You're the one who didn't want to make more than one trip." Naruto replied as he stepped in carrying only two boxes. Lee dropped his boxes onto the floor and collapsed next to them in exhaustion. Naruto set down his boxes and kneeled down beside him.

"Are you dead?" He asked jokingly as he poked Lee's head. Lee turned his head and gave him a sly smile. Then the next thing Naruto knew he was on his back with Lee on top of him. Lee lowered his face to Naruto's neck and began to leave a trail of butterfly kisses up to his ear. Naruto giggled as Lee began to suck on his ear lobe. But then he heard more giggling that wasn't from him or Lee. He tilted his head up and saw Jiraiya watching them from the window.

"Pervy sage!" He screamed as he rolled onto his stomach to glare at him.

"Don't stop, this is great research!" Jiraiya pleaded.

"You pedophile!" Lee yelled and quickly got off of Naruto. Naruto got up to and continued to glare at him.

"Fine. That's not the reason why I'm here any way." Jiraiya replied disappointedly.

"What is it?" Naruto asked impatiently. "And when did you like yaoi!"

"I heard from Tsunade what Sasuke did to you." Jiraiya said and Naruto flinched. "I told you to for get him."

"I still what him to come back. I promised I would." Naruto said sadly.

"But Naruto maybe you should." Lee said in concern. Naruto glared at him to. Lee took a step back.

"To bad, you're not leaving for a while. And I'm going to keep an eye on you to make sure." Jiraiya said.

"You're all against me!" Naruto yelled and ran into the bedroom. Lee tried to follow him but got locked out.

"Aw I guess you two aren't going to be continuing for a long time." Jiraiya groaned and Lee looked at him in shock.

"Naruto-kun that is my room!" Lee yelled as he banged on the door. "Please do not leave me with him!"

--

"Naruto can I come in now?" Lee whined from outside the door.

"No!" Naruto replied as he rolled over to face away from the door. It was eleven o'clock at night but he was still pissed that Lee had agreed with Jiraiya. He closed his eyes and tried to get to sleep but Lee started whimpering from outside the door. Naruto sighed and got up to open the door.

"Thank you!" Lee cried from where he sat on the floor and crawled to his bed. Naruto sat down on the bed as Lee climbed into it.

"Naruto-kun I am sorry for making you mad. But I just do not want you to get hurt." Lee said as Naruto lay down. Naruto sighed and rolled away from Lee. Lee Stared at him for a moment before wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I do not want him to do that to you again." He said quietly. Naruto rolled over and cuddled close to Lee.

"Let's just forget about it." Naruto said and tried to get back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A week had gone by and Naruto had gotten used to living with Lee. He got used to waking up early, got used to both their teams training together, but he could never get used to Lee's horrible cooking.

"Lee, why won't you ever let me cook?" Naruto asked as Lee cooked something that was supposedly food.

"Because all you will make is ramen." Lee replied as he grabbed some plates.

"I can cook other things you know." Naruto said and backed away as Lee poured the stuff onto a plate. It was all black and had purple fumes coming from it. "That has to be the worst stuff you've made so far."

"Come on it is not that bad." Lee said as he held out the plate.

"It just ate through the plate!" Naruto yelled. Lee looked at the plate and saw there was a hole in it. The "food" was now starting to burn through the floor as the boys stared at it.

"Please don't make me eat it." Naruto whimpered as he looked back up at Lee. Lee just kept staring in shock. Just then there was a knock at the door. Naruto decided to answer it sense Lee was still in shock. It was Kakashi and Gai.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked before they shoved their way in. "What the…"

"Close that door!" Gai demanded and Naruto closed it in fear.

"Are we in trouble?" Lee asked.

"Some what." Kakashi said in a more calm voice. "Sasuke's been spotted in the village again. We were sent here to watch Naruto."

"He's back already?!" Naruto yelled. "Where is he!? I'll kill him!" Naruto tried to jump out the window but Lee held him back.

"Please Naruto-kun! You cannot just go out there, he might kill you."

"Or just rape him again." Gai said as he ate some of the food Lee made.

"Wait bushy brow-sensei don't…" Naruto started but it was too late.

"It tastes like sulfuric acid." Gai said bluntly. Then he fell to the floor clutching his stomach and screaming in pain. "AHH, it's dissolving my organs!!"

"My cooking is not that bad!" Lee yelled and started to cry. Naruto started to laugh until a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Don't make a sound." Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto out the window. Lee looked over to where Naruto had been and saw he wasn't there any more.

"Gai-sensei, Naruto-kun is gone!"

"What Gai yelled as he got up. "Dammit we're horrible body guards!"

"We should…" Kakashi started.

"Calm down this is no time to panic!" Gai interrupted as he slapped Kakashi in the face. Kakashi glared at him.

"As I was saying, we need to find Sasuke before he gets to far away. We should gather our teams and leave as soon as possible." Kakashi continued.

"Shouldn't we tell lady Tsunade?" Gai asked, now in serious Gai mode.

"No that'll take to long." Kakashi replied. "Plus I don't think Naruto wants everyone in the village to know about this." Gai and Lee nodded and left to go find their team mates.

--

"Sasuke where are you taking me?!" Naruto yelled. He had been blind folded, had his wrists and ankles bound and was thrown over Sasuke's shoulder. He couldn't see but knew they were in the forest somewhere.

"To Orochimaru-sama's hideout. Sense you won't do what I say I'll have to kill Lee and keep you." Sasuke said coldly.

"You're a bastard!" Naruto screamed and began to struggle. Sasuke sighed and dropped Naruto to shut him up. Naruto gasped as he hit the ground hard. He tried to get up but a hand hit him in the back of the head and knocked him out.

"Hmph. This is going to be a long trip." Sasuke said as he threw Naruto back over his shoulder.

--

"Where the hell is Kakashi?" Gai yelled. "Doesn't he know the importance of the situation?!"

"I just saw him five minutes ago. He said he was going to go get Yamato and meet us here." Sakura said.

"AHHH! Mushroom!" Gai yelled as he pulled out a mushroom. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Don't eat that." Kakashi said as he approached them with Yamato behind him.

"Iboughtitatthestoreit'sagoodmushroom!" Gai said really fast and shoved the mushroom into his mouth. Kakashi sighed and shook his head.

"Can we please just go?" Lee yelled impatiently.

"Right!" Gai yelled and swallowed his mushroom. "Heather, use your Byakucock!"

"My name's…"

"You're wasting time Jennifer!"

"Why girl's names?" Neji mumbled as he used his byakugan. He searched around and spotted Sasuke at the edge of his vision limit.

"Sasuke has him just like you guy's thought. He's about five miles in that direction. But he's traveling fast." Neji said as he pointed in the direction Sasuke was going in.

"Good job Tenten!"

"I'm Tenten!" Tenten said annoyedly.

"Oh…" Gai stared at her for a moment. "You've gained weight." Tenten pulled out a bazooka and shot at him. Gai screamed like a girl and ran away. Tenten chased him.

"Well at least they're going the right way." Neji sighed and they all followed them.

--

It had been about two hours when Naruto started to wake up again.

"Let me go!" He screamed.

"Shut up." Sasuke said before he finally notice the people chasing after him. "Damn how long have they been following." He mumbled as he stopped on a tree branch. He shifted Naruto on his shoulder so he could use both of his hands. He made a few hand signs and caste a genjutsu on the area.

"Let's see them follow me now." He said with a smirk and continued on.

Soon after the group ran right into the genjutsu. None of them realized they were going in a big circle.

"Something doesn't feel right." Sakura said after another two hours.

"You think so?" Sai said.

"She's right we should have found them by now." Neji said. Gai randomly and suddenly stopped on a branch and everyone flew past him.

"Gai-sensei what is it?" Lee asked worriedly. Gai had a very serious look.

"We're in a genjutsu." He said seriously.

"…I think he's right for once." Kakashi said in surprise.

"Yosh!" Gai screamed and started jumping and dancing around. While he was doing that everyone released the genjutsu.

"Neji can you still see Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Neji used his byakugan and looked around again.

"I can't see him anywhere." He replied.

"What?" Lee cried. "How are we going to find him now?"

"We need to find the place we were before we went into the genjutsu and go in the direction we went in before." Neji explained.

"That could take a while." Yamato said.

"I was right for once! I was right for once!" Gai sang as he danced next to Yamato. Yamato got slightly annoyed and pushed him out of the tree.

--

Another thirty minutes had gone by and Sasuke was close to the hide out. Naruto had long sense stopped struggling and just hung limply over Sasuke's shoulder. When Sasuke landed on the ground and started walking Naruto guessed they were there. He heard a door slam open and shut and was thrown onto something.

"What the hell!?" He yelled as he sat up. Sasuke took off the blind fold and Naruto saw he was in a relatively dark room.

"This is my bedroom. This is also where you'll be staying." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Your room is still emo." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him then grabbed his arms. He untied them then retied them to the top of the bed.

"Guess I'll have to teach you respect." Sasuke said as he untied Naruto's legs. Naruto whimpered and tried to squirm away.

--

"I can see a Building. Sasuke might have gone there." Neji said when he saw Orochimaru's hideout with his byakugan.

"Ok then. We should probably rest for a bit before we go barging in." Kakashi said as everyone but Lee stopped.

"No there is no time for that. Sasuke could be hurting him again!" Lee said as he ran past them. But Gai tackled him before he could go too far.

"Help!" Gai said as he held onto Lee's legs and Lee dragged himself on the ground. Sakura sighed and walked over to them.

"Sorry Lee." she said and hit him in the back of the head to knock him out.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! I just want to say that this story is almost over but I've already started a sequel and I wanted to see if everyone likes the story enough for me to post it. I'll have a poll running until I finish the story and have the first chapter of the sequel typed up.

--

Chapter 13

Naruto Woke up a few hours later and instantly realized it was dark outside. He sat up and looked around until he realized where he was. Sasuke was gone at the moment so he quickly pulled on his cloths and ran to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked with a chakra seal! Who would have guessed!?

"Hey! Let me out!" He yelled as he banged on the door.

"Great, now Sasuke has his own bitch." He heard someone on the other side say.

"Kabuto is that you!? Let me out!" Naruto screamed as he shook the door.

"No, I don't think I will." Kabuto replied and Naruto heard him walk away.

--

"How long is he going to be asleep for?" Lee asked annoyedly as he glared at Yamato who was still asleep.

"Well he did just get back from some mission when I found him earlier. He's probably tired." Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his head. Everyone stared at Yamato.

"I cannot wait any more!" Lee screamed and ran off.

"Lee!" Sakura and Tenten yelled.

"What?" Lee asked as he walked up behind them.

"Where did you go?" Sakura asked.

"To the bathroom." Lee replied bluntly. "Now to go save Naruto-kun!" Lee then ran off again before anyone could stop him.

--

"So where did Sasuke go?" Naruto asked as him and Kabuto sat at a table, drinking tea.

"I'm not really sure." Kabuto replied as he took a sip of tea.

"You know it has been really nice talking to you."

"Yes we should do it more often." Kabuto replied as he stood up.

"We should." Naruto said as he also stood up.

"Now…" Kabuto reached into his pocket and pulled out a kunai. "Back into the room!" He threw it and Naruto ran back into the room.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Fuck you! And you know what I do know where Sasuke is! He went to go kill Lee or whatever but I'm not telling you!"

"You just did!"

"Shut up!" Kabuto yelled as he threw another kunai. Then he left. Naruto punched the wall and flopped down on the bed as he began to cry.

--

Lee eventually found his way to the building. He quietly snuck to the edge of the building and pressed his back against the wall. He looked around the corner and was being all sneaky like when.

"LEEEEE!" Lee almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice.

"Gai-sensei!" he whispered loudly.

"I'm here to help! And look I brought Heather, Sakura and Katie!" Gai yelled as he held up Neji, Sakura and Sai by the backs of their shirts.

"Am I Katie?" Sai asked and Neji slapped his forehead.

"Gai-sensei please be quiet." Lee whispered. Gai stared at him for a moment in confusion.

"Define quiet!" He yelled and Neji slapped a hand over his mouth.

"It means shut up or you'll kill us all." He whispered. Gai groaned and they all headed for the entrance as quietly as they could. They snuck in and found them self in a dark hall way.

"Naruto-kun are you here?" Lee said while trying to be quiet so no one would find them.

"This is a long hall way." Neji said as he looked around.

"What's with the cages?" Gai asked as he got close to a cage. Then something suddenly jumped out at him. He screamed and jumped into Neji's arms.

"Quick Neji poke it!" He screamed as Neji struggled to hold him up. After a moment he just decided to drop him. He walked away with a scowl and Gai crawled after him while whimpering like a kicked dog.

"Naruto-kun!" Lee said a little bit more loudly as they entered a different hallway.

"Lee?" Lee heard a faint voice say.

"Naruto!?" Lee ran to a door and pressed his ear against it. "Are you in there?"

"It's about time you came bushy brow!" Naruto cried as he ran to the door.

"I am so sorry Naruto-kun!" Lee sobbed.

"Please, just get me out of here before…" Naruto was cut off by a hand clapping over his mouth. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see Sasuke's face over his shoulder. Sasuke smirked and reached to unseal the door.

"Naruto what happened?!" Lee yelled as he banged on the door. There was a click and the door cracked open. Lee pushed it open a little more and slipped into the dimly lit room. The others were about to follow but the door slammed shut.

"Lee!" Gai yelled as he tried to open the door.

"It's a trap!" Sakura yelled before feathers suddenly started to flutter down into their vision. They all grew tired and quickly fell asleep. Sai was the only one who reacted fast enough and was able to break the genjutsu.

"Well now." Kabuto said as he appeared out of no where. "I guess I'll have to knock you out the hard way." Sai didn't reply as he got ready to fight.

--

Lee quickly looked over his shoulder when he heard the door slam. He saw Sasuke standing next to it and had Naruto pulled tight against him.

"Guess this saves me the trouble of finding you." Sasuke said as he lifted his sword. Naruto began to scream and started to struggle. Sasuke let his go and quickly hit him on the back of the head to knock him out.

"How dare you!" Lee yelled and launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke swung his blade and barley grazed Lee's cheek. This made Lee stop any way and hold his cheek in surprise. Sasuke swung at him again and Lee was barely able to doge it.

"It's much different then the first time we fought three years ago, huh?" Sasuke said before he kicked Lee into a wall. "This time there's no comparison."

"Shut up!" Lee screamed and jumped at Sasuke again. Sasuke used his chidori and stabbed Lee in the stomach. His hand went strait through.

Lee stared wide eyed as Sasuke pulled out his hand and he fell to his knees. He placed a hand over the hole in his stomach and pitched forward as a warm, metallic liquid filled his mouth. It was blood. Lee collapsed onto his stomach and stared at Naruto, who was starting to regain consciousness.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun." Lee whispered as his eyes became unfocused. He closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what happened and he crawled over to Lee. He shook him and called his name but got no response. Naruto doubled over and cried into Lee's back.

"I warned you Naruto." Sasuke said, uncaringly. But his eyes widened when he saw Naruto was being surrounded by a red bubbly chakra. "It's just like…" Sasuke didn't get to finish as Naruto spun around and swung a hand at him. Sasuke hit the wall on the other side of the room.

--

"So tell me. Why are you helping Sasuke?" Sai asked as he stepped out of the way of Kabuto's chakra scalpel.

"I don't want to but Orochimaru made me." Kabuto replied.

"So you're Orochimaru's bitch?" Sai said with a smug smile. Kabuto glared at him then tried to cut his insides with his chakra. Sai placed a hand on Kabuto's forehead and sighed as he flailed his arms around. "You're also retarded."

Just then the wall exploded and Sasuke flew by. Kabuto and Sai stopped and watched as Naruto jumped through the hole and tackled Sasuke. Sai looked at Kabuto who was distracted and knocked him out.

"I guess I'll wake them up." Sai said as he left Naruto to beat up Sasuke. He woke the others up like he said and they looked confused.

"What happened?" Gai asked as he sat up. Just then Sasuke hit the wall next to him. Gai crawled away as Sasuke stood up.

"Is that all you got?!" Sasuke yelled as he went into his curse mark form. Naruto growled and a second tail formed, then a third. When the fourth one appeared he fell to the ground in pain. Sasuke blinked in confusion as he watched Naruto's skin start to peal of his body. Underneath was a bunch of red fur like chakra.

When Sakura fully woke up and saw what was happening she jumped though the hole in the wall. Sai followed her with Neji and Gai in tow.

"Now what?" Sai asked Sakura.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. She looked around and finally saw Lee lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Gai-sensei!" She yelled as she grabbed his shoulder and pointed at Lee. Gai looked up and went pail when he saw Lee. He ran over and dropped to his knees as he rolled Lee over. Sakura ran over and kneeled down on his other side.

"Can you save him?" Gai asked in a shaky voice.

"Maybe." Sakura replied as she made a few hand seals. Sai and Neji looked back through the hole only to see Sasuke fly by again. They both backed away from the hole and soon after Naruto crawled into the room. Everyone froze as he growled and looked around at all of them. Then he lashed out at the closest person, who happened to be Sai. Sai hit the opposite wall and fell to his knees as he coughed up blood. Naruto turned away from his and jumped as Sakura and Lee. Neji and Gai came to their rescue and blocked Naruto's attack.

"Sakura! Bandage Lee up and get him out of here!" Neji yelled over his shoulder.

"But…"

"Neji's right we have to go!" Gai said seriously. Then he pulled out a kunai and brought it up to block a sword attack from Sasuke.

Sakura nodded and bandaged Lee up as tight as she could. Gai hurried over and picked Lee up before following Sakura out. Neji Grabbed Sai and pulled one of his arms over his shoulder to help him out.

"Wait…" Lee suddenly coughed as he opened his eyes a crack. "What about…Naruto-kun?" He said weakly before coughing up more blood. Gai looked at him then at Sakura.

"What should we do?" He asked.

"We have to find the others." Sakura replied. Sai opened his mouth to talk but also coughed up blood. They all stopped in a small clearing.

"I'll get them; you take care of these two." Gai said as he put Lee down. Then he left to go get the others. Wow he's so different when he's serious.

"I'll keep watch for Sasuke or Naruto." Neji said as he left Sai against a tree. Sai only had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding so Sakura decided to do Lee first. She carefully undid the already blood soaked bandages and removed his vest and the top half of his jumpsuit. She winced at the site of the large hole in his stomach. It was a wonder he wasn't already dead from blood loss.

Here it goes." She said as she redid the hand signs she did earlier and pressed then to Lee's wound. A bluish green light surrounded her hands as she pressed down slightly. Lee gasped in pain and coughed up more blood. Neji watched in concern while Sai just sat against the tree, clutching his side. After a few moments of silence the rest of their team arrived.

"Sorry we're…" Kakashi started but stopped when he saw Lee's condition. Tenten gasped in surprise and Yamato just looked shocked.

"How about a little help?!" Sakura yelled and gestured toward Sai. Kakashi nodded and kneeled in front of Sai to heal him. After a few more minutes Sai was healed and Lee was at least stable.

"That's the best I can do. Sadly this'll require surgery and I can't do that on my own." Sakura said as she stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Well it'll hold up. Now Get back to the village." Kakashi said.

"But what about Naruto?"

"Don't worry. We'll handle that." Kakashi said as he smiled through his mask. Sakura nodded and picked Lee up to carry him back. Just then there was a small but loud explosion from the building. They were still near by but could only see a huge cloud of smoke.

"Bet you anything Sasuke's dead." Sai said bluntly.

"You're so morbid." Neji said and Sai smiled at him.

"Have you seen four tailed Naruto?"

"I never knew Naruto even had any weird demon inside him." Neji said.

"Be blew up my bird." Sai said and Neji gave him a weird look.

"You're such a…" Neji said before Gai wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Neji stared at him with a freaked out look.

"Now Heather now's not the time to argue. Let's go!" Gai yelled and dragged Lee towered the smoke. Everyone shook their heads and followed.

--

Yay! I think this is the longest chapter so far and my cat's stuck in a trash can!...Wait a minute! (Picks up cat and throws him onto the couch.) What the heck is wrong with him…oh crap! Any way like I said I have a sequel in mind and will put up a poll to see if any of you want me to put it up. Hope you guys like the story enough to have a sequel. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this took so long. But I had a bunch of papers and testing to do for the past few weeks. So here's the next chapter.

--

Chapter 14

When they got there they saw the whole roof and most of the walls were gone. Naruto was now outside and trying not to be crushed by a giant snake that Sasuke had summoned. Naruto growled at it until he spotted the others. He turned to them but got hit by the snake's tail before he could move. The Kyuubi roared back at it in anger.

"Wow…" Tenten mumbled and everyone gave her a weird look. "You have to admit, it's kind of cool."

--

Lee started to wake up from the sound of roaring and explosions. He cracked open an eye and looked around groggily. He quickly realized he was on Sakura's back and they were alone.

"Sakura-san!? What happened? Where am I? Where is Naruto?" Lee yelled in a panic as he sat up.

"Lee you shouldn't move around to much." Sakura warned him as he pushed himself off her back. Lee landed on a tree branch below her and took off in the opposite direction.

"Lee!" Sakura turned and went after him. 'What's he thinking?'

--

"So what do we do?" Gai asked.

"We have to get Naruto back to normal by getting rid of the Kyuubi's chakra." Yamato said.

"Ah…Why aren't we doing that?"

"Because he's trying to kill us!" Yamato screamed. They were running away from Naruto while trying not to be crushed by the snake Sasuke had summoned.

"Well at least he's not shootin' bubbles at us." Sai said and everyone stared at him.

"Why do you keep talking?" Neji yelled before he was knocked to the ground by Naruto. Yamato, Gai and Tenten stopped and tried to help him while Sai and Kakashi both hid in a tree. Neji and the three idiots who tried to help him got their asses kicked. Naruto smile and made a noise like a laugh.

"Naruto!?" Naruto turned his head and saw a surprised Lee standing at the edge of the small clearing. "Naruto-kun is that you?" Lee asked as he took a few steps closer. Naruto growled and turned to face him.

"Naruto it is me." Lee said as he placed a hand on his chest and tears welled up in his eyes. He took another step closer.

"Lee wait!" Kakashi yelled as he jumped out of the tree. Lee ignored him and reached out to Naruto.

"Lee Don't go near him!" Sakura yelled as she landed in the clearing. Naruto roared and swung a claw at Lee. He hit Lee across the chest and Lee flew back onto the ground. Lee clutched at his chest as more blood was added to the large stain on his front. He gave Naruto a hurt look as the Kyuubi reared up onto his hind legs. He was about to strike Lee again but suddenly stopped.

"Please stop." Lee whimpered as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Naruto lowered himself and just stared.

Sasuke glared down at them from on top of his giant snake. He was pissed to see Lee was still alive.

"Get them." He growled and jumped onto the remains of the building as the snake lunged at them.

Naruto glared over his shoulder at the snake and spun around to repel it with his chakra. The snake flew into the air and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Soon after the red chakra began to disappear. Lee quickly got to his feet as Naruto lost consciousness and fell into his arms. When Lee saw how damaged he was he quickly turned to Sakura.

"Sakura-san can you fix him?" He yelled as Sakura ran over to him.

"Yes but we need to take care of you before you loss to much more of your blood." She said and forced Lee to put Naruto down so she could heal him. As she finished and turned to Naruto Kakashi and Sai ran over.

"I'm surprised you're even conscious from all the blood you lost." Kakashi said worriedly. Lee smile and suddenly realized how light headed he was. When he felt some one glaring at him he turned his head to see Sasuke with and unconscious Kabuto over his shoulder.

"This isn't over." He said and left. Lee looked down to Naruto.

"Sakura are you okay?" He asked when he saw how tired Sakura was.

"I don't think I can heal the others. It took a lot of work to fix you, and I don't even know how well I did." She replied as she sat back. Lee got up and picked Lee up bridal style.

"We should go then." He said to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi grabbed Gai and threw him over his shoulder and carried Yamato under his arm. Sai carried Neji on his back and Sakura carried Tenten.

"Let's go." Sai said and they all left. They went a little slower then before. Especially Lee who was having sharp pains in his stomach every time he landed on a branch.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Sakura asked.

"Yes…Do not…worry." Lee said between each branch and each burst of pain. Sakura looked ahead but kept an eye on him.

By the time they got back to the village it was night fall. As soon as Lee landed on the ground the pain in his stomach was too much.

"Lee we need to get you to the hospital now." Sakura said before Lee dropped to his knees. He dropped Naruto and fell forward across the blond's stomach. Soon after he passed out.

--

'Where the hell am I?" Naruto thought as he began to wake up. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital bed.

"What happened?" He said as he sat up.

"Naruto you're awake!" Naruto looked to the side and was tackled by Sakura.

"Sakura!? What happened? Where's Lee?" He yelled as he remembered what happened to Lee. Sakura pulled away and had a sad look.

"He lost a lot of blood, and his organs were pretty damaged. I did my best at the time but he had to go back for you…" Naruto's eyes grew wide as he listened and he jumped out of bed and ran out of the room before Sakura finished.

"Naruto!" She yelled but he was already gone. He ran down the hall and all over the building until he bumped into Shizune, literally!

"Naruto wha…" She started as she started to get up. But Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"Where is he?!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.

"You mean Lee?" she asked. "He just got out of surgery."

"Where's his room?" She stared as him with a strange look and pointed behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Lee sitting in a bed in the room behind him. Lee smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Naruto stared at him in relief.

Lee!" Naruto yelled as ran into the room and tackled Lee with a hug.

"Ow Naruto that hurts!" "I knew it would take more than that to kill ya bushy brow!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Ah Naruto be careful." Shizune said, and then sighed when Naruto didn't listen.

"But I have one question." Naruto said as he pulled away. "What happened after you were attacked?"

"You do not remember?" Lee replied. Naruto shook his head. Lee opened his mouth to continue but.

"Well I see you two are better." Tsunade said as she walked in. "That's good sense Lee was in the worst condition." Tsunade gave Lee a strange look.

"I am better!" Lee exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air. Right after he puked up blood.

"I see." Tsunade said doubtfully.

"What about everyone else?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah pay no mind to the kid puking blood." Lee wined.

"Everyone is fine. You can see them if you want." Tsunade said and told them where the others rooms were.

"Yeah come on Lee!" Naruto exclaimed and dragged Lee out of the room.

"Naruto Lee needs to be in bed!" Tsunade yelled as she chased after him.

--

"Waz'up!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran into Neji and Sai's room. Tenten and Sakura where also there, visiting.

"What did you do to Lee?" Sakura asked as she pointed at Lee. Naruto looked at him and saw that he looked like he was confused and in pain.

"I am fine!" Lee said as he shook his head and went back to normal.

"Any way it's about time you two regained consciousness." Neji said as he shook his head with a small smirk.

"Yeah it's like breakfast." Tenten said.

"Penis." Everyone glared at Sai.

"Where is…"

"Penis!" Sakura threw a pillow at Sai to shut him up.

"Gai-sensei's down the hall." She said and it was Lee's turn to drag Naruto.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled as he ran into the room.

"Hi Lee!" Gai yelled and started throwing random objects at Kakashi.

"Why did they put me in the same room as you." Kakashi sighed as he ducked everything thrown at him. Yamato sat in his bed in silence as he was his by everything that missed Kakashi.

"Um…okay." Naruto said as Lee stared in confusion. Suddenly a large shadow caste over them.

"You two should still be resting! And if you two need to be together then you can share a room." Tsunade said as she lifted them up by the backs of their shirts. Lee and Naruto both looked at each other and smiled innocently.

--

"Hey Lee." Naruto said as he sat on the edge of Lee's bed. Lee looked up from the book he was reading to look at the blond. "I'm still sorry…about almost getting you killed."

"Do not be. I am just glad you are safe." Lee said as he crawled over to Naruto to hug him. Naruto hugged him back and pushed him down onto the bed so he was on top of him.

"I want to be on top this time." Naruto said with a seductive smile. Then he bent down to claim a spot on Lee's neck. Lee blushed and tried to push him off.

"Naruto-kun we are in a hospital!"

"Cut it out!!" Tsunade yelled from outside the door. Naruto jumped off of Lee and gave the door a scared look. Lee stared at him for a moment then started to laugh. He grabbed the younger boys hand and pulled him back down onto the bed.

"I am just glad it is over." Lee whispered before he kissed the top of the blonds head. Naruto nuzzled his face into Lee's chest and sighed.

"I love you." Naruto said quietly.

"I love you to." Lee whispered back. Naruto buried his face further into Lee's chest and closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.

--

Just one more chapter to go! And please vote for if you want a sequel because only two people have voted so far.


	15. Epilogue

Yay last chapter!

--

Epilogue

"Naruto-kun what are you doing!?" Lee yelled as he ran into the kitchen from the bedroom. It had been a few weeks sense they got out of the hospital and a month sense Naruto was kidnapped.

"I'm not letting you cook anymore." Naruto replied. Everything was back to normal and so far Sasuke hadn't showed up again.

"But! I…I wanna! AH!" Lee whined and flopped down onto the couch and pouted. Naruto turned off the stove and sat in Lee's lap. Lee continued to pout and turned his face away. Naruto giggled and kissed Lee's neck. Lee turned his head away more.

"Come on, I mad something other then ramen." Naruto said in a sweet tone. Lee continued to pout. "Fine." Naruto slid off of Lee's lap and walked back to the stove. He put some eggs and bacon on a plate. He sat back down, this time next to Lee, and watched him pout as he ate.

"You're gonna break some time." Naruto said through a mouthful of food. He picked up a piece of egg and pressed it against Lee's cheek. Lee's eye brow twitched as the yoke dripped down his face.

"That feels gross." Lee said annoyedly.

"You know you want some." Naruto replied making Lee blush slightly. "I mean the food!"

"Fine!" Lee exclaimed and got up to get his own plate. But just as he sat down some one kicked the door in. They both stared in surprise as Gai jumped into the room.

"Guess what Lee!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You defeated the monkey man and saved the ninth dement ion!" Lee screamed really fast. (Damn sponge bob!)

"No even better! I'm getting married!" Naruto chocked and Lee stared wide eyed.

"To who!" They yelled. Just then Kakashi stepped in.

"Gai, do you have to tell everyone." Kakashi sighed annoyedly.

"Yes!"

Gai-sensei I am so happy for you!" Lee yelled with tears in his eyes. Then they had their super gay hug of doom.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"What's wrong with you?" Kakashi replied in a teasing tone.

"Come Kakashi we have so many more people to tell!" Gai grabbed Kakashi by the back of his shirt and dragged him off.

"I'm so scared." Naruto said after a short silence.

"I am happy for them! Now Shower time!" Lee grabbed Naruto by the shirt and dragged him into the bathroom.

--

"Hey bushy brow." Naruto said as him and Lee walked through the village.

"Yes?"

"Sense when were Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei together?"

"I…Do not know." They both thought for a moment until Sai walked up to them.

"Hey did you hear…"

"Yes." Naruto interrupted.

"Oh…Don't you think it's weird?" Sai asked.

"Yes." Naruto replied.

"No it is not! I think it is wonderful!" Lee yelled. "I hope they have a wonderful life together!"

"Speaking of marriage when are you two…" Sai started in a sly tone.

"Um, uh S-Sai I think it's a little early for that." Naruto interrupted nervously.

"Oh…Later dickless." Sai said before ha walked off. Naruto was about to go kill him when Lee placed a hand on his shoulder.

"About that Naruto. Do you not like the idea of being married…to me?" Lee asked in a nervous tone.

"Lee we're still teens! It's to early for that!" Naruto yelled.

"But still. Maybe someday?"

"…Maybe." Naruto said and smiled. Lee smiled back.

"Come on, we are going to be late for training." Lee said with a laugh. Naruto jumped onto Lee's back as he began to walk away. Both boys laughed as Lee ran in the direction of the training field.

--

I know this chapter wasn't too good but I promise the sequel will be better. That's right people I'm posting the sequel! Woot!


End file.
